Amable
by sxftplxcx
Summary: Hagakure está realmente harta de la altanería y agresividad de Bakugou, pero al descubrir el pequeño secreto del rubio, la actitud del chico de las explosiones cambia repentinamente para los estudiantes de la clase 1-A ¿Quién diría que una de las chicas más alegres podía ser tan manipuladora? KacchanxDeku, mal summary.
1. Chantajeado

Día normal en U.A., los pajaritos cantaban, el cielo era de un celeste increíblemente brillante y los estudiantes seguían sus vidas cotidianas. Toru Hagakure no era una excepción, miraba la bandeja de su almuerzo conforme mientras comía, estaba sentada en la orilla de la banca correspondiente a la mesa en el comedor de la escuela, al lado de uno de los pasillos que se formaban en los lugares vacíos del vasto salón cuando sintió un pequeño empujón en su mesa.

\- ¡Fuera de mi camino, nerd!

Lo único en su campo de visión fue la expresión avergonzada de Izuku Midoriya mientras este tocaba su pierna izquierda, de seguro el golpe contra el metal de la mesa debió doler. Detrás de él, vió el inexpresivo rostro de Katsuki Bakugou, el abusador personal del pecoso, y sus ojos carmín dejaron de enfocar al de cabello verde al sentirse descubierto por miradas indiscretas como las de la chica invisible.

\- Disculpame, Hagakure, no era mi intención molestarte ni interrumpirte.

\- Descuida, Midoriya, no es tu culpa que Bakugou se crea rey del pasillo para empujarte de esa manera.

La chica del don de la invisibilidad se removió un poco volviendo a ver en la dirección que había tomado el rubio al irse, le molestaba intensamente su altanería y agresividad, sobre todo con su compañero. Consideraba esas actitudes propias de un villano, pero quería creer que el de ojos escarlata no tenía esas intenciones, no obstante no podía evitar sentir molestia cada vez que lo escuchaba insultar o amenazar a sus amigos. ¿Es que acaso el rubio no podía ser cortés por un momento de su vida?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hagakure caminaba impasiblemente por los pasillos de la prestigiosa escuela de héroes, sin embargo, un estruendo metálico captó su atención a unos metros más allá de su posición.

Claramente, la curiosidad es una característica intrínseca del ser humano. Al asomarse por la intersección de los pasillos la escena no era nada de otro mundo.

Bakugou tenía su mano en forma de puño en uno de los casilleros a su lado, estos dañados de manera que por el ruido anterior era fácil deducir que el causante del impacto era el rubio. Centímetros cerca de él, Kirishima no poseía ni siquiera una sola pizca de miedo, incluso su rostro estaba inusualmente serio, ya que el pelirrojo siempre se encontraba sonriendo.

\- Bro, no tienes por qué avergonzarte de que te guste otro hombre, es totalmente varonil estar enamorado de alguien con la misma o más fuerza que tú.

A pesar del supuesto consuelo que debían ser estas palabras, el de ojos carmesí volteó a verlo con la ira tan característica suya.

\- ¡No estoy enamorado de él, demonios! ¡Y no vuelvas a decir que el inútil de Deku es más fuerte que yo! ¿¡Me escuchaste, cara de mierda!?

La chica llegó a sobresaltarse e incluso a sentirse irritada por los gritos del rubio, pero rápidamente llegó a las conclusiones obvias de la conversación. ¿A Bakugou le gustaba Midoriya? Hagakure sonrió inconsciente al darse cuenta de la razón de fondo de las actitudes obsesivas del chico explosivo hacia el pecoso. Muchas cosas tenían sentido ahora para ella, pero aún así se sintió un poco culpable por haber escuchado el diálogo ajeno, por lo mismo se alejó del lugar lo más rápido posible, no quería ser intrusa por más tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En esa misma semana, unos días después, Katsuki Bakugou se dirigía rápidamente al salón de la clase 1-A, no estaba preocupado por ir levemente atrasado pero aún así no quería perder más tiempo. Inesperadamente en su camino chocó contra algo, perdiendo el equilibrio y viéndose tirado en el piso a la vez que escuchaba una queja femenina.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, basura!? ¿¡Acaso además de invisible eres ciega!? -Los gritos coléricos del rubio rápidamente llenaron el ambiente que los rodeaba.

\- Solo fue una pequeña caída, Bakugou, no te alteres tanto -Hagakure era caracterizada por su alegría y optimismo, pero la actitud grosera del de ojos rojos la impacientó inmediatamente.

\- ¡No estoy alterado! ¿¡Y como mierda te iba a ver si tu individualidad es precisamente para no verte!?

\- Está bien, lo siento.

La chica invisible pronunció la disculpa más por obligación que por realmente sentirlo necesario. ¿Por qué tenía que pedir perdón si fue ella la que sintió un empujón por la espalda antes de caer al piso? En ese momento ya no importaba el hecho, pero había quedado con un sabor amargo en la boca por el injustificable trato hacia ella, sabiendo que él siempre era el mismo problema, muy orgulloso para aceptar sus fallas, un vocabulario ampliamente vulgar y una actitud insoportable.

\- Ya no importa, apártate, personaje secundario.

Eso fue todo, Hagakure no aguantó más las groseras palabras del rubio, y antes que éste se fuera, se puso de pie en su lugar aclarando su voz.

\- Deberías ser más amable con las personas de tu entorno, sobre todo si son tus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿¡Y si no lo hago qué, eh!? -amenazó el de ojos carmín volteando desafiante hacia ella.

\- Entonces, le contaré a toda la clase que estás enamoradísimo de Midoriya.

Bakugou no alcanzó a reaccionar correctamente y quedó pasmado ante la chica, que agradecía en ese momento su don de invisibilidad para que el contrario no viera su rostro dudoso. Ni siquiera tenía certeza de que lo que escuchó días antes fuera verdad, y quizás Eijiro solo estaba haciendo una broma inocente a su explosivo amigo. No tenía evidencias concretas de su afirmación, pero si se permitía sonar vacilante su repentino 'plan' se iría por la borda.

\- Debe ser una maldita broma, ¿¡Quién te lo dijo!?

El rubio en ese momento tenía una expresión de rabia tan intensa que rozaba lo indescriptible, aparte de un sonrojo que bien podía ser por la ira o por vergüenza, y una voz peligrosamente grave, probablemente en ese momento estuviera pensando en alguna manera de matar a Kirishima sin que pareciera que fue él.

\- No me lo dijo nadie, ni siquiera estaba totalmente segura, pero considerando tu expresión y que ahora estás increíblemente preocupado, acabas de confirmarlo tú solo.

Hagakure se limitó a soltar una risa sutil por la felicidad y satisfacción banal del chisme pero a oídos del explosivo, sonó como una burla directa hacia él.

\- ¡Maldita desgraciada, te mataré! -exclamó colérico comenzando a crear pequeñas chispas en sus manos con su don, en señal de amenaza.

\- Créeme que si lo intentas, se sabrá incluso antes del almuerzo, y no te conviene.

La chica invisible se acercó lo suficientemente a él, comenzando a caminar en un círculo al rededor del más alto, creando un efecto tétrico para el rubio, ya que solo se escuchaba su voz en ese solitario pasillo, y lo único visible de ella era su ropa.

\- En primer lugar porque quedarás expuesto ante todos nuestros compañeros, incluyéndolo a él -tomó una pequeña pausa ordenando sus ideas, intentando sonar segura y clara.- Y en segundo lugar, porque nosotras las chicas siempre estamos al tanto de la información, por eso, estoy consciente de que Uraraka y Todoroki están en la misma posición tuya, y sabiendo lo de tu secreto, al verse con competencia intentarán adelantarse. Sería una lástima que quedaras en la sombra de alguno de ellos cuando Midoriya acepte los sentimientos de uno de sus amigos.

Frente a ella, el de las explosiones estaba completamente quieto, con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro y la mirada estancada en algún punto perdido del suelo.

\- Dos semanas -prosiguió hablando ella, ignorando la queja indignada del rubio- si logras ser amable con todos durante dos semanas, te dejaré en paz y no le contaré absolutamente a nadie, y tampoco lo volveré a usar en tu contra.

Volvió a soltar un gruñido en señal de queja, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era inmensamente orgulloso, no iba a dejar que una niñita tonta divulgara su vida privada ni los sentimientos que ni siquiera él mismo quería aceptar. Definitivamente estaba enojado consigo mismo por ser tan obvio como para que esa imbécil se diera cuenta, y llegó a preguntarse si alguien más aparte de Hagakure y Kirishima habían podido conectar más de dos neuronas para llegar a la misma conclusión que ella. Maldita sea su suerte.

\- Nada de insultos ni palabras ofensivas a ninguno de nuestros compañeros o profesores, tampoco golpes, y deberás saludar, dar las gracias, pedir perdón o permiso. Recuerda que estaré viendo que no rompas ninguna de las reglas que acabo de decirte.

\- ¿¡Qué!? Maldición, no puede estar pasando -el de ojos escarlata no podía creerlo aún.

\- Y apresúrate, Bakugou, vamos tarde a la clase de Aizawa sensei.

El aludido no respondió y caminaron juntos hacia la clase 1-A, al entrar juntos al menos unos veinte minutos tarde fueron reprendidos por el desanimado profesor (además de Iida) y se separaron para dirigirse cada uno a sus asientos correspondientes, no sin un par de miradas cargadas de odio del rubio hacia la chica invisible. ¿Quién diría que una de las más alegres de la clase pudiera llegar a ser tan manipuladora? Él todavía no terminaba de procesar cómo fue que el orden de las cosas en su vida dieron un vuelco tan brusco en su contra. Ahora solo sabía que tendría que ingeniárselas por dos estúpidas semanas para no romperle la cara a alguien, o matarse de la frustración antes de ser cumplido el plazo dado por su chantajista personal.


	2. Intentándolo

PRIMERO QUE NADA Y ANTES QUE TODO, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron sus favoritos en esta historia y que comentaron el capitulo anterior porque me hacen muy felizzzz, y aprecio cualquier tipo de retroalimentación para poder darme cuenta de mis errores o mejorar mi escritura.

Eso era, perdón por la cháchara inútil. Procedan a lo que vinieron, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El día después de ser dictada la sentencia de muerte de Bakugo (o al menos así lo sentía él) comenzó la cuenta regresiva de las dos semanas que representarían el mayor desafío, o más bien castigo, para el rubio.

El asunto claramente no iba a ser fácil de resolver.

Al entrar temprano por la mañana en el aula, Katsuki intentó hacer su vida normal, dentro de lo que podía. Soltó su mochila encima de su mesa y se dispuso a esperar el inicio de la clase. Desafortunadamente como todos los días, el saludo diario de su amigo de la infancia no se hizo esperar cuando ingresó tranquilamente por el umbral de la puerta.

\- Buenos días, Kacchan.

El rubio inevitablemente soltó un gruñido y sin querer vio, detrás del pecoso, lo que sería un uniforme flotando en el aire. Es claro que no podía ver el rostro de Hagakure pero por la pose mostrada por la ropa, su expresión corporal mostraba que estaba vigilando, casi expectante. Maldita sea.

\- Buenos días, Deku -soltó de mala gana.

Decir que Izuku quedó pasmado era poco. El peliverde abrió los ojos considerablemente mientras el de iris carmín refunfuñaba viendo con una suerte de odio hacia donde estaba la chica invisible, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el todavía confundido pecoso. Decidió ignorarlo y se limitó a sonreír feliz al rubio, recordando su infancia.

El mayor tuvo un sentimiento agridulce en su interior, definitivamente odiaba el hecho de que esa sonrisa le afectara tanto, pero había sido una de las pocas veces en que esa sonrisa había sido directa y exclusiva para él. Pensando en esto último, el de ojos carmín sintió un calor agradable en el pecho y un ardor sutil en las mejillas. Ocultó la cara entre sus brazos apoyado en la mochila sobre su mesa, simulando dormir.

Hagakure en calidad de voyerista sonrió satisfecha antes de dirigirse a su propio lugar en el aula.

Algunas horas más tarde el rubio sintió que el karma acumulado de años se le vino encima cuando sintió un montón de miradas curiosas mientras estaba caminando con la bandeja del almuerzo por los pasillos del comedor de la escuela. No lo malentiendan, Bakugo ama con su alma ser el centro de atención, pero estaba totalmente consciente de que no era el centro por sus (aquí vamos de nuevo) asombrosas habilidades, sobre todo con el peso encima del pequeño castigo que le había dado su compañera.

Le molestaba profundamente ser visto como un bicho raro, qué mierdas, él no era el imbécil de Deku para que lo miraran de esa manera. Igualmente decidió ignorar las miradas como si nunca hubieran pasado, ya que seguramente un par de gritos como los que acostumbra significarían que Hagakure abriera la boca, y no, no señor, ese día no se iba a exponer.

Pensar en todo lo anterior claramente requiere el mínimo de concentración interna, así que era de esperar que no viera a Asui en su camino. Escuchó una queja y un estruendo metálico, para después sentir un peso liviano sobre el pecho. Todo lo que estaba en las bandejas había volado, los servicios quedaron en el suelo junto con la ensalada desperdigada, los vasos de jugo humedeciendo apenas las mangas de la blusa de la chica rana, el plato del almuerzo en su camisa ensuciando la antes prolija tela blanca, y frente a él, el casi inexpresivo rostro de su compañera con un gesto de culpabilidad apenas visible.

\- Discúlpame, Bakugo, fue una torpeza.

El rubio totalmente estóico con la boca entreabierta, inhaló intentando reunir un poco (si es que existe en él) de paciencia para no comenzar a vociferarle cuanta grosería se le pasara por la cabeza. Apretó el puño derecho con fuerza pero dejándolo quieto en su lugar mientras pensaba en lo vergonzoso que sería si a su querida compañera Hagakure se le ocurriera soltar la pequeña verdad que él habia intentado esconder por tanto tiempo. No le iba a dar el gusto, nunca.

\- No te preocupes.

Fue lo único que pudo responder, lentamente, como si de verdad estuviera pensando cada palabra al emitirla, antes de caminar normalmente hacia el basurero y desechar todos los restos de comida en la bandeja, para después salir del comedor en dirección a su casillero, para poder cambiarse la camisa. Menos mal por una vez en su vida había obedecido a su madre en tener por lo menos una muda de ropa, por si las moscas.

Una vez ahí, mientras se cambiaba la camisa manchada por otra blanca y pulcra, Katsuki sintió la ira reprimida mermar en una simple sensación de molestia, ¿Qué mierdas? ¿Acaso todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para enfurecerlo, chantajearlo o chocar innumerables veces con él? Qué buena broma, universo.

De todas formas el de ojos carmín reflexionó sobre sus reacciones, y se sintió ligeramente conforme por cómo había manejado las situaciones. Incluso se sentía un poco motivado, enfrentar el reto de la chica invisible no tenía por qué ser como un castigo como él había pensado. Iba a demostrarle a ella y a cualquier otra persona que él podía ser y actuar del modo que quisiera, incluso si parecía imposible. Katsuki Bakugo era más que una maraña de gritos coléricos, mal genio o golpes desenfrenados, e iba a hacer que todos se dieran cuenta, no iba a perder.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- Tenías razón, Deku-chan. Bakugo está actuando muy extraño.

Después del pequeño espectáculo que Asui había protagonizado con Bakugo, la chica rana volvió a la mesa donde comían sus amigos para contar con más detalles lo ocurrido. Ante la preocupación de Izuku Midoriya cuando el rubio le contestó un "buenos días" en la mañana, el peliverde no dudó en contarlo a sus compañeros y éste había sido el plan, que Tsuyu chocara 'inocentemente' con él para ver cómo reaccionaba.

\- ¿Qué tan extraño?

\- Manché toda su camisa con la comida, lo demás cayó al suelo, lo único que me dijo fue que no me preocupara y se fue -Tsuyu tocaba la comisura de su boca con su índice mientras hablaba, concentrándose.- Se veía un poco molesto, pero no dijo nada más, tampoco hizo nada.

Midoriya, Uraraka y Iida se miraron entre sí confusos.

\- Algo le pasa, no es normal -los tres amigos del pecoso asintieron con la cabeza al oír sus palabras.

\- Quizás nuestro compañero por fin reaccionó a su comportamiento hostil y se dio cuenta de que debe cambiar -hablo Iida con su característica voz determinada y clara.

\- No suena a algo propio de él, a lo mejor perdió una apuesta.

Midoriya escuchó atentamente a Asui, considerando las probabilidades y rápidamente comenzó a murmurar sus pensamientos, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

\- Tal vez está intentando mostrarse menos grosero para alguien que le gusta.

Al peliverde se le prendió el foco.

\- Ahora que lo dices, podría ser, Uraraka-san. Hoy, antes de que me dijera buenos días miró detrás mío a Hagakure, y ayer también la estuvo mirando.

\- ¿No será que te estás fijando mucho, Midoriya?

El pecoso rápidamente sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas, sintiendo el deseo de negarse a toda costa.

\- Es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, siempre me voy a preocupar por él, aunque no quiera.

Uraraka, Iida y Asui se miraron entre sí con muecas resignadas, el blando corazón de Midoriya nunca iba a cambiar, ni siquiera por su abusador personal.

 _"No sé qué será, pero voy a descubrir qué le está pasando, y le ayudaré, sea como sea"_ -pensó Izuku mirando fijamente la puerta por la que había salido el rubio después de el incidente con Tsuyu.


	3. Amigo y rival

\- Buenos días, Kacchan.

\- Buenos días, Deku.

Desde su asiento Eijiro tenía vista preferencial del acontecimiento que ocurría por tercera o cuarta vez consecutiva esa semana, ya perdió la cuenta, se estaba volviendo loco. Seguía igual de sorprendido que la primera vez que ocurrió, aún no se la creía.

No quiso preguntar en la inmediatez el primer día, Kirishima es alegre y bastante hablador, pero conociendo a su amigo explosivo, tuvo el tino de no haber preguntado, tampoco era tan entrometido, claro que no. Lamentablemente el hecho se repetía una y otra vez, las actitudes del rubio siguen escapándose del límite de lo que sería normal en él y el pelirrojo ya no quiere esperar más para saber qué maldito mosco le picó para andar tan extraño.

Suficiente, hora de la verdad.

\- Voy por algo para beber a la cafetería, ¿Vienes?

Su amigo lo miró un instante antes de asentir con la cabeza en silencio y levantarse de su puesto en el salón de la clase 1-A. El par abandonó el lugar para recorrer los pasillos de la gran escuela, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia el frente Eijiro comenzó a buscar las palabras en su mente para formular la pregunta de la mejor manera.

\- Bro, sabes que mi intención nunca va a ser cuestionarte -el rubio hasta ese minuto inexpresivo alzó una ceja, apurándolo.- Pero quiero preguntarte porqué estás actuando tan extraño, ¿Es por Midoriya?

Al escuchar al pecoso ser nombrado, el de ojos carmín miró en todas direcciones a su al rededor, buscando. Kirishima estuvo tentado a ladear la cabeza en señal de pregunta pero no lo hizo. Ignorando la confusión del pelirrojo, Bakugo lo tomó del antebrazo, tirando de él en dirección a los baños del establecimiento, una vez ahí dentro lo soltó y miró por fuera de la puerta a ambos lados del pasillo. Sin poder evitarlo soltó una pesada exhalación cuando volvió a entrar, cerrando la puerta.

\- Está bien, te lo voy a contar. Pero esto a nadie, Kirishima, no le digas a absolutamente nadie.

La voz clara y amenazante, pero sorprendentemente baja del rubio lo tomó desprevenido, solo pudo reaccionar a asentir silenciosamente, expectante.

\- Hagakure me está manipulando, al parecer nos escuchó la otra vez y me está amenazando con decirle a Deku que me gusta si es que no soy "amable" con todo el mundo durante dos semanas.

Al pelirrojo casi se le cae la mandíbula ahí mismo cuando pudo procesar lo dicho.

Muchas cosas tenían sentido ahora.

\- Uh, hermano, lo tienes difícil.

Katsuki solo pudo soltar un gruñido mordaz.

\- De todas formas solo falta una semana ahora.

\- Y el mundo volverá a su estado natural contigo más violento que nunca -rió Kirishima poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo.

\- No quiero bromitas allá afuera que puedan darme ganas de explotarte la cara, ¿Bien?

\- Ya te extrañaba.

Cuando salieron de los baños, el rubio sentía un peso menos sobre los hombros, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Ambos volvieron al salón de clases para luego quedarse en sus asientos. Bueno, eso pretendía.

Sintió una especie de ansiedad curiosa cuando vió el uniforme flotante a un lado de la puerta del aula e inmediatamente sintió un tirón en el brazo.

La vida no siempre puede ser tranquila.

\- Recuerda que te estoy vigilando.

Katsuki nunca se consideró a si mismo un buen actor, pero realmente parecía que ni se había inmutado ante la voz ligeramente amenazante de Hagakure. Solamente la miró un par de segundos (bueno, donde se suponía que estaría ella), y con un movimiento sutil escapó del agarre de la chica.

Kirishima observaba preocupado ahora que sabía la verdad del asunto. En realidad no era el único par de ojos atento a la situación, pero todo se dispersó cuando entró Aizawa con su característico desgano e inminente flojera para saludar a la clase.

\- Buenos días -dijo en voz monótona y aburrida, pasando al centro de la parte frontal del aula- Hoy tendremos una clase de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por el momento será en parejas.

\- ¿Nosotros escogemos nuestras parejas?

\- No, lo haré yo, dependiendo de sus particularidades.

Cuento corto, la clase 1-A terminó en el patio de la escuela, agrupados en parejas, mientras el desaliñado profesor pasaba entre ellos evaluándolos y dando consejos que pudieran ayudar en sus técnicas.

Definitivamente Shota Aizawa quería ver el mundo arder.

Fue lo primero que pensó cuando tuvo al frente a Todoroki, con su inexpresivo rostro y fría mirada en posición de pelea, listo para comenzar en cuanto les dieran la instrucción.

Al inicio del duelo, Katsuki tenía completamente claro que su rival no iba a ser el primero en atacar, así que fue él quien se abalanzó contra el de ojos heterocromáticos alzando su puño derecho para golpearlo, pero rápidamente el más alto bloqueó el ataque con una gruesa capa de hielo en su brazo.

\- Recuerden intentar no usar sus particularidades, deben aprender a no depender de ellas, ya que habrán instancias donde no puedan utilizarlas y tendrán que defenderse por sí mismos -se escuchó la voz de Aizawa mientras evaluaba pareja por pareja.

Llegó hasta sus oídos un gruñido mientras miraba a Todoroki derretir el hielo que habia usado para defenderse, el rubio sonrió ladinamente y confiado antes de enfrentarse de nuevo a él.

\- Solo lo diré una vez, Bakugo -el nombrado alzó una ceja sin decir nada- no me fío de tu nueva actitud tranquila.

Hubo un detalle que Katsuki no pasó por alto, al terminar de hablar, su rival miró un tanto hacia su derecha, donde se encontraban Midoriya e Iida concentrados en su propio duelo. El rubio entrecerró los ojos y algo hizo "clic" en su memoria.

 _"- ... Uraraka y Todoroki están en la misma posición tuya, y sabiendo lo de tu secreto, al verse con competencia intentarán adelantarse."_

Ladeó la cabeza hacia su izquierda viendo a Hagakure concentrada en su combate contra Ojiro mientras recordaba sus palabras el día que comenzó el chantaje infernal. Volvió su atención a su contrincante, y con algo de molestia arremetió con golpes de puño nuevamente mientras el más alto retrocedía un poco ante cada ataque.

El chico mitad frío mitad caliente apenas podía contener el impacto de los golpes con las palmas de sus manos y devolver algunos, sentía al de ojos carmín aumentar la velocidad en sus movimientos. Todavía percibía la presencia de terceros observando el encuentro.

\- Intenta esquivar los ataques de tu oponente en vez de recibirlos, te agotarás rápidamente si intentas detenerlos todos.

Escuchó a su profesor a unos metros de distancia dirigiéndose claramente a Todoroki en señal de ayuda, ya que combatir sin hacer uso de su don no era precisamente especialidad del aludido. De inmediato sintió un cambio cuando el otro hizo caso de lo recomendado por Aizawa y consideró defenderse un poco más.

\- No me importa si confías o no en mí.

Se veía inmutable en su rostro, pero pudo notar el brillo sorprendido en los iris heterocomáticos ante sus palabras, atento. Comenzó a darse cuenta también de que su compañero de clase se estaba cansando, los movimientos eran más lentos, más esforzados e imprecisos, aprovechó la ventaja.

\- Usa todo tu cuerpo en combate, Bakugo.

Comprendió inmediatamente el consejo de su profesor, pero siguió atacando con sus brazos, aún no quería terminar el encuentro. Realmente quería ganar.

\- Ah, y deberías dejar de mirar tanto hacia al lado. Tómatelo en serio, no creo que a él le gustaría ver que estás dando vergüenza en una batalla.

Mencionó lo último en una voz más baja, asegurándose de que solo ellos dos pudieran escucharlo. Todoroki quedó pasmado por un momento que Katsuki aprovechó para tomar en cuenta lo dicho por Eraserhead y mandarlo lejos de una fuerte, y certera patada.

\- Kacchan es increíble.

Escuchó esa voz y miró su entorno, no supo en qué momento se había formado público, la mitad de la clase los estaba observando, pudo ver también un gesto de aprobación de Aizawa. Iba a sentarse a descansar y a beber agua hasta que prestó atención entre sus compañeros a Hagakure, quien tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho apuntando sutilmente hacia Todoroki en el piso, con la mirada perdida, pensativo.

Demonios.

El rubio se acercó a él sin decir ni una palabra y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. El muchacho de ojos heterocromáticos entrecerró los ojos con algo de desconfianza y aceptó la mano, levantándose en el instante.

\- Lo hiciste bien.

Fue lo único que dijo Bakugo antes de alejarse del más alto mientras los demás volvían a sus propios encuentros. Todoroki ya no sabía qué pensar del rubio, no podía identificar qué había cambiado dentro de él.


	4. Confundido

\- Es tan impresionante, igual que cuando éramos niños.

Izuku Midoriya tenía la cabeza revuelta y sus amigos estaban preocupadísimos, ya no dejaba de hablar del rubio, y siempre lo soprendían mirándolo inescrupulosamente.

\- Debo admitir que sí lo fue, nunca había visto que derrotaran a Todoroki, excepto por el festival deportivo.

El pecoso no podía dejar de murmurar acerca de las técnicas usadas en el combate de sus amigos, anotaba cada nuevo detalle con fervor en su preciada libreta, pero sin duda, lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver al rubio ofreciéndole la mano cuando finalizó el encuentro. Estaba simplemente emocionado, nunca había visto a su amigo de la infancia de esa manera.

¿Qué era esa expresión tranquila? ¿Esa actitud tan calmada? ¿Ese aspecto tan maduro que ahora tenía el de ojos escarlata?

No tenía idea, pero le encantaba, quería ver más de esa faceta que no conocía, quería ser parte de ello, como el buen observador que siempre había sido.

\- Realmente te gusta, ¿Cierto?

Izuku casi escupió el jugo que estaba tomando y se atragantó con el mismo, mientras Iida intentaba ayudarlo y Uraraka reía nerviosamente mirando a cualquier lugar.

\- No, no es así. Solo siento que ha cambiado bastante, y quisiera seguir conociéndolo, como antes -respondió el peliverde ante la indiscreta pregunta de Asui.

-Invítalo a almorzar.

Midoriya abrió los ojos como plato, Tsuyu no podía sugerir cosas así como si fuera tan fácil. Pensó en las mil posibilidades de que el rubio lo rechazara y se acobardó inevitablemente, además de que a sus amigos les incomodaría.

\- Tiene razón, Deku, si quieres pasar tiempo con él, invítalo a almorzar con nosotros, mira, allá está.

Uraraka tenía en el rostro una mueca resignada que pretendía ser una sonrisa, que en realidad Izuku no pudo notar. Asui se dio cuenta y asintió en aprobación de la actitud de apoyo de la castaña a su amigo, mientras se levantaba de la banca quedando de pie al lado del pecoso.

\- Vamos, yo te acompaño -dijo la chica rana tirado del brazo del joven para que se pusiera de pie.

De esta manera lo arrastró hasta quedar detrás de Bakugo, quien caminaba junto a Kirishima en busca de asientos en la cafetería, con sus bandejas en las manos.

\- Eh, hmn, ¿Kacchan? -balbuceó tembloroso al tocarle el hombro, llamando su atención.

El aludido se dio vuelta con su acompañante y sus ojos escarlata miraron curiosos al más bajo, esperando una explicación.

\- Deku.

\- Hola, Kacchan, ah, ¿Te gustaría sentarte a almorzar con nosotros?

El rubio alzó las cejas sinceramente sorprendido por la invitacion, al lado Asui mantenía una expresión amable y miró hacia la mesa donde estaban los amigos de Izuku, quienes saludaban con la mano amistosos con sonrisas sutiles. Al mirar de nuevo, en otra mesa más apartada estaba Hagakure con las manos juntas sobre la mesa, usaba unos guantes para que sus manos fueran visibles e hizo un gesto con sus dedos índice y corazon, apuntándose a ella misma y luego a él a la altura de los ojos, en un "te estoy vigilando".

\- No puedo dejar a Kirishima solo.

El rostro pecoso se ensombreció un poco ante la rápida negativa del rubio, pero aún así no estaba sorprendido, ya lo veía venir.

\- Oh, no es cierto, ¿No te había dicho que hoy iba a almorzar con Kaminari y Sero? Mi error, ve tranquilo, yo iré con los chicos -sonrió el pelirrojo hablando rápidamente e inmediatamente escapó de ahí para sentarse con sus compañeros.

Al verse solo, lo único que pudo hacer Katsuki fue sonreír falsamente a Kirishima, quien ya estaba sentado bastante lejos de ahí, en una señal muda de que iba a explotarle la cara cuando tuviera oportunidad.

\- Supongo que entonces está bien.

No tuvo más opción que caminar junto a ellos y sentarse en la mesa que siempre ocupaban los amigos de Midoriya, dejó la bandeja frente a él y ocupó el lugar libre en medio del grupo, en una extraña escena para los estudiantes de la clase 1-A, ya que el rubio y el peliverde nunca se habían sentado juntos.

Al principio el silencio era mortal, cada uno estaba enfocado en su comida y nada de mirar hacia al frente, pero poco a poco se dio paso a una conversación común y corriente entre el grupo de amigos, mientras Katsuki sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar se limitaba a comer su almuerzo sin decir una sola palabra.

\- Iré a dejar mi bandeja.

\- Yo ire al baño, ¿Me acompañas, Ochako-chan?

Para el de iris carmín fue bastante notorio el hecho de que los amigos de Izuku no querían sentarse con él, sin embargo siguió en su tarea de almorzar silenciosamente, hasta que el más bajo a su lado perturbó el mutismo en el que se había sumergido.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, Kacchan?

"Muy original" pensó el rubio con el rostro inmutable, e inconsciente de todo el valor que había reunido el contrario para hacer una pregunta tan simple.

\- Bien, Deku.

\- Te ves algo, hmn, distinto.

Katsuki rápidamente alzó una ceja desafiante en dirección al peliverde que de los nervios comenzó a tartamudear intentando balbucear sus explicaciones.

\- No distinto de extraño, sino, diferente a como yo recordaba, uh, bueno, te ves incluso más tranquilo.

El rubio quiso reír, pero realmente no sabía que hacer en una situación como esa.

\- Lo sé, Deku.

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para hacer callar al nervioso Izuku sentado a su lado sin perder ante la ingeniosa extorsión de la chica invisible que hacía guardia desde su mesa del otro lado del comedor.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos, el pecoso mirando hacia cualquier lugar menos donde estaba él, y Katsuki insistió en su tarea de seguir comiendo ya que en realidad no podía hacer nada más, hasta que el otro volvió a iniciar conversación.

\- Kacchan, solo quería decirte algo.

Interesado, quitó la mirada de su ensalada para prestarle atención, mientras ladeaba la cabeza apoyando el mentón en la mano derecha que sostenía el tenedor.

\- Ehmn, no sé qué está pasando exactamente en tu vida, pero si quieres hablar o sentirte apoyado, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

El rubio no dijo nada, estaba congelado, miró hacia al frente, y luego abajo, estúpido Deku, estúpido Deku y sus malditas ganas de salvar a todo el mundo, de ayudar a quien sea, de hacerle saber que sigue preocupándose después de todos esos años, una y mil veces maldito.

A decir verdad, Izuku estaba completa y totalmente preparado para un manotazo o un puñetazo seguido de un "No necesito tu insignificante ayuda" y una salida dramática. Pero lo único que no hubiera esperado por nada del mundo, y que le sorprendio enormemente, era la mano de Katsuki sobre su cabeza, revolviéndole los verdosos cabellos sutilmente, casi sin mirarle, dejándole un peinado similar a un nido de pájaros.

El mágico momento terminó y el joven de ojos escarlata dejó los cubiertos sobre la bandeja, y se levantó para ir a dejarla al lugar correspondiente, antes de salir de la cafetería del recinto, dejando al pecoso confundido con un millón de preguntas dándole vueltas y el corazón acelerado en una agradable calidez que no quería desaparecer.


End file.
